universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
YTV
YTV is a Canadian English-language discretionary service that is owned by Corus Entertainment. Its programming consists of original live action and animated television series, movies, and third party programming from the U.S. kids channels Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network, as well as other distributors. YTV operates two time-shifted feeds, running on both Eastern and Pacific Time Zone schedules. It is available in over 11 million Canadian households as of 2013. The "YTV" moniker was originally thought by some viewers to be an abbreviation for "Youth Television"; however, the channel's website has denied this, despite the fact that the network originally branded itself as a youth network at launch. Universal Studios Shows from YTV *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Fievel's American Tails'' *''Exosquad'' *''Beethoven'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' Universal Studios Movies from YTV *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' *''An American Tail'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster'' *''Balto'' *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' *''The Boss Baby'' *''Bruce Almighty'' *''Casper'' *''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' *''The Cat in the Hat'' *''Chicken Run'' *''The Croods'' *''Curious George'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Despicable Me 2'' *''Despicable Me 3'' *''Evan Almighty'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Home'' *''Hop'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' *''The Land Before Time XI: The Invasion of Tinysauruses'' *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' *''The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave'' *''The Lorax'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Megamind'' *''Minions'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *''The Nut Job'' *''The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Penguins of Madagascar'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''Puss in Boots'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Sing'' *''The Tale of Despereaux'' *''Turbo'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' Gallery Category:TV Channels Category:Canada Category:Corus Category:Companies Category:Non-Universal Studios companies Category:Non-Universal Studios